Memories of the Past
by bradwart
Summary: A semi-sequel to Torment and Redemption. Revan has lost his memory again, and Bastila is the only one who can help him. But she encounters resistance from the last person she would have ever suspected. A character piece, and Ep. 2 of my TotOR series.


**A/N: Okay, so this is technically the second episode of the TotOR content, but it's really another character piece. If you didn't read my first episode, this will be slightly confusing as to how Revan ended up in this state, so I'd recommend reading it. **

**Star Wars: Tales of the Old Republic II: Memories of the Past**

Bastila hesitated outside the apartment door. _Get in there. You're here for him, not for yourself._ she thought. Punching in the access code, the door cycled open and she walked in.

Revan was sitting in a chair by the synthfire, a data pad on his lap.

"Revan?" she asked, wondering if this would be the day.

"Oh, hello. Come on in, sit. Good to see you again." he replied.

Her shoulders slumped. _It's been over a month, and he still can't remember who he is._ She sat in the chair.

"How did your session go yesterday?" she asked.

Revan grimaced. "Not well. She says that we were close to a breakthrough, but something happened and it slipped back. I was close, I could feel it."

She noted the lack of conviction in his statement, though she said nothing. Neither of them said anything for nearly an hour. Finally, the silence became too much to bear.

"Revan, I, I have to go now. I'll be back later." she said.

"Okay. I'll be here. They won't let me leave, so it's not like I'll be going anywhere. See you soon." he replied, turning back to the fire.

Bastila took a speeder to the Jedi Temple. _Perhaps there's a solution after all._ she thought, though she didn't allow herself any hope.

She parked it in the main garage, taking a lift to where she knew he would be.

Walking into the training area, she saw Cade standing by another Master. They were watching Arianna and another Padawan spar on the mat.

"Remember, Arianna, to use your legs!" Cade was saying, shaking his head as the other Padawan pinned her to the mat. Again. He noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw Bastila standing off to the side. He walked to join her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No. I won't pretend I'm okay. I came to ask you for help, Cade." she replied.

He nodded.

"I need you to be there later. I'm going to try to go inside his head and see what's wrong." she said.

"Didn't the doctors say that could be unwise? It might hamper the healing process, or something." he replied.

"It's been a month, with no progress. What's the point of waiting when it's not working? I need you there, Cade. Revan's mind is strong, and I might get stuck. You're the only one powerful enough to break his grip if need be."

"You're sure you want to do this? I hate to ask, but I have to. Who are you doing this for? Revan? Or yourself?" Cade said, the distaste of asking the question evident on his face.

She looked like he had struck her. "How could you ask that!?" she demanded.

"Bastila, I'm sorry. I know this is tough on you, but I had to ask. Let me give Arianna her assignment for the evening and I'll drive you over there." he replied.

She nodded, turning to leave. She hated the necessity of asking for help. She hated being weak like this. But what else could she do?

­­­­__________

Cade followed Bastila into the apartment. "Ah, I haven't seen you in a while! What's your name again?"

She saw the sadness in Cade's eyes. "Cade. My name is Cade." he replied quietly.

"Revan, I'd like to try something. Will you let me?" she asked, trying to skate around the subject.

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" Revan asked.

:"I need to join with you inside your head, to see what is going on inside." she said.

"No. I will not allow someone to mess around in there. What if I like being this way? What if I don't believe I'm this Revan person? He seems like a terrible man, really. I refuse!" Revan replied, his voice lifting to a screech.

Cade moved forward, grabbing Revan by the shoulders.

"You_ will_ allow Bastila inside your mind." he thundered, using the Force to make Revan submit.

"I won't, I won't, I...I will. Go ahead." Revan said, his eyes glazing over.

Cade turned to her. "I've got him. Make it fast, though. His will is strong enough that my compulsion might not last long."

She nodded, taking a seat on the rug and moving into a meditative pose. As she entered this state, she began to reach out with her mind. She immediately felt Cade's presence. His mind was clear, and powerful. She reached further, until she found Revan. His mind was dark and turbulent. _Here I come, my love._ she thought.

She felt herself falling, further and further, until she landed on a hill of sand. Spitting to clear her mouth, she stood and looked around. The hill disappeared under her, and she slid to the floor, now made of black marble. She saw a figure striding towards her.

It was Revan.

Not the Revan of now, but the Revan of the past. He was wearing his full armor, with the mask in place. He came up to her, saying nothing. She reached up and removed the mask.

His face was as it had been before he lost his memory, and he smiled at her.

"Hello, Bastila."

"Revan. Is it, is it really you?" she asked, refusing to believe.

"Yes, my love. It's me." he replied.

She embraced him, tighter than ever before. "Don't you _ever_ leave me again." she whispered.

"I know. I didn't want to." he replied, holding her.

"Why haven't you come back?" she asked.

"I've tried. But this personality my body has developed is resisting me. Ironically, it doesn't consider itself to be capable of the things I've done, so it refuses to allow me control again." He frowned. "You didn't come alone, did you? He won't let you out willingly."

"No, I brought Cade along. He should be able to get me out of here." she replied, pausing. "But what can I do to get you back?"

"You'll have to convince me that I'm a good person, and that I should let myself out." Revan rubbed his head. "That sounded confusing, didn't it?"

She laughed. "It sounds like a normal day when I'm around you." Kissing him again, she whispered, "I'll get you out. I promise."

He smiled faintly. "Go. You can't stay here much longer."

She started to pull back.

________

In the real world, Cade felt a tremor in the Force. He reached out to Bastila, finding her consciousness and pulling it away from Revan. He sent her back to her own body and returned to his.

"Well?" he asked a now awake Bastila.

"He's in there, all right. But he said that he's fighting himself to return. We need to convince him that it's better if he becomes who he really is."

Cade shook his head. "Nothing is ever easy with Revan, is it?"

She grinned. "No. You should be used to that by now."

Walking over to the chair, Bastila took Revan's hand.

"You've been holding him back, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes." he admitted. "I don't want to be him. He's a monster."

She looked angry. "He's not a monster."

"He's not? The man was the Dark Lord of the Sith, what ever that is. It's evil!"

"He's not evil. He's a man. And three times the man you are, you spineless worm! Stop running from your past and face the facts, you coward! You are Revan!" she yelled.

Revan looked like he wanted to kill her.

"How dare you call me a coward! Do you know the things I've done! I've killed millions to save the Republic. I joined the dark side for the rest of the universe! I nearly died saving the woman I love! I..." His face blanked, remembering.

_She's done it._ Cade realized.

"I...I love you, Bastila." he finally finished.

He hugged her, tears of joy coming from his eyes.

"Thank you." he said to Cade.

"Don't thank me. Thank her." Cade replied, smiling. "I'll leave you two to catch up."

Bastila chuckled as Cade walked out. "He's still a kid in so many ways." she said.

Revan laughed. "Yeah. That's what makes him who he is."

She kissed him again. "I don't want to be apart ever again. I'm going to transfer to Coruscant to be with you." she said.

He nodded. "I like that idea. Then I know you're safe."

Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"Revan?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Let's stay here tonight." she said, taking his hand.

"Whatever you say, my love." he replied, pulling her close.

The lights turned off, leaving only the glow of the fire in the room.

**Okay, so this was somewhat of a sequel to my other character piece, Torment and Redemption. If you haven't read that story yet but liked this one, you should probably check it out. Readers, let me know how you like or dislike this one. Also, as a small note: Don't think that because Cade was able to dominate Revan's mind that Revan is weak. Quite the opposite. But with his mind compromised, and Cade being the only Jedi more powerful, it was possible only in that situation. **


End file.
